


Choices and Sacrifices

by MarykomSkaikru



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 (TV) RPF, The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Addiction, Angst, Drug Addiction, Explicit Language, Multi, Other, Pain, Psychological Torture, The 100 (TV) Season 5, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarykomSkaikru/pseuds/MarykomSkaikru
Summary: What if the ending of season 5 would have taken a different turn? Where would our heroes end up?In this reinterpretation of the end of season 5, starting roughly in 5x12 when Kane and Diyoza turn themselves in, drastic decisions will have to be made in order to achieve the long desired peace on earth, or, as events take some dark turns, in order to protect a loved one.Everyone will be faced with some difficult choices to make and as the action unfolds, sacrifices will be needed for the greater good.Who is going to take the fall for that?





	1. I made my choice

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I just want to thank everyone who takes the time to read this fanfiction, it really means a lot to me!
> 
> Now just a few disclaimers.
> 
> First of all, I apologise if the language isn't very good and if you find some grammer mistakes here and there, but english isn't my first language and this is my first time I try to write a complete fanfiction in english, so forgive me on that one.
> 
> Next, I don't own any of the characters, the whole story is based on the end of season 5 and therefore the characters stayed the same. Also, in the beginning, the course of action will be pretty similar with the original one, but as the story progresses I'll deviate from the original quite a lot, so stay tuned for that.
> 
> As the tags show, there will be torture scenes and quite a lot of pain throughout the story, so if you are sensitive to that, I'm sorry, this might not be the story you're looking for then. I'll put a little warning at the beginning of chapters which have the more extreme torture scenes, so maybe look out for that. 
> 
> Thank you again for choosing my story and hope you'll enjoy it. Leave a comment with any type of critic, or suggestions, I'm more than happy to read those. ☺

"Don't shoot! Don't shoot! We surrender!" shouted Kane, slowly walking out of the cave, hands in the air.

"On your knees and don't move, or I'll blow your head off!" one of the soldiers advanced, making sure to keep Kane at gun point. His heart was racing and tiny drops of sweat were slowly sliding down his forehead. With every second that passed, he started to regret more and more agreeing with Diyoza's plan. It was madness! They barely escaped from that cursed village and now they would walk straight back in and that without resisting.

"I got her! This bitch! Should have thought that she wouldn't come without a fight, but this time I was prepared." the other soldier that descended into the cave to search for Diyoza was now emerging with an evil grin on his bloodied up face and pulling roughly on a rope. 

"NO! STOP!" without thinking, Kane jumped on his feet breaking into a quick run to catch the falling woman. He got her right as she was about to fall face first on the ground. Her grateful, but terrified look was the last thing he saw before he felt his head aggressively swing sideways. Was he rendered unconscious? He would have wished for that, because that way he wouldn't have felt his head hit the hard ground. He didn't pass out from the blow to the head, but he also wasn't fully conscious. He could hear, but his vision was blurred at such a degree that he couldn't make out anything more than a few huge dots of color. He could hear Diyoza screaming, cursing at the two soldiers, but he couldn't focuse enough to actually understand what she was saying.

Diyoza's heart stopped as the soldier who guarded Kane came behind him swinging his gun and knocking him off his feet with a hard blow to the head. Kane crashed, letting out a deep groan as his body thudded to the ground. She fearfully watched his limp body, searching for any small movement, but there was none, he couldn't move. Panic was overtaking her mind and body. Kane wasn't anything more than an associate to her at this point, a partner on her great journey to save the human race in a peaceful way. And yet here she was, crying and yelling at the two soldiers who she considered her people just a few days ago, for injuring a man who was nothing more than her prisoner the first time they met. Did she care for Kane? Her plan doesn't necessarily require him to be alive so that wouldn't be a reason why she would worry about his fate. But she does worry and with every moment that passes, her eyes stay fixed on his still figure, hoping for the slightest sign to show her that she didn't lose him yet. Why did the fear of losing him suddenly fall so heavy on her heart? It was like he truly meant something for her, like the world wouldn't be the same anymore if his life would tragically end at this very moment, like something inside her chest would shatter at the pain the thought of losing him could create. There was no point in denying that she had developed certain feelings for him, especially in the past few days as they were all hiding in the cave. He seemed to have had experienced the same wave of feelings and he didn't hesitate to show her that on multiple occasions. She wasn't sure how to feel about all of this. It didn't suit her character to fall in love, let alone fall in love so easily with a man who she was ready to kill on their first encounter. However, something about Kane clearly made her tap into a part of her heart that she kept under lock and key for numerous years.

A sudden movement followed by an agonising moan made her snap out of the trance she fell in. Her heart was now rushing in her chest as if it wanted to escape, the relief mixed with concern being too much to handle. She observed as Kane struggled to get on his knees, trembling at every step.

"I told you not to move, bastard! Now that you're awake again, let's go. Get up, now!" Kane's head was throbbing painfully, the world around him still spinning and the voices seemed more distant than before. He flinched as a great force clutched his hair, pulling him on his unsteady feet. The pain took him by surprise and a sudden scream escaped his lips. Feeling his legs buckle under his weight, his arms frantically searched for suport around him. Immediately, the weight of his body was being held up by a figure walking right next to him. With the vision still blurred, he could barely make out who that figure belonged to, but after quickly rewinding the events of the past minutes, his tense muscles finally relaxed, leaning more of his weight on the woman he took the hit for.

If her hands hadn't been bound tightly she would have been at Kane's side in a heartbeat, helping him get on his feet and protecting him from any further physical abuse, but she couldn't move any further than the soldier holding the rope allowed her. The anxiety that filled her heart was now turning into uncontrollable rage as she witnessed Kane being brutally dragged on his feet, his whole body swaying, on the verge of collapsing again. With a hasty tug on the rope, she returned Kane's favor by catching and stabilising his unsteady figure. He was right next to her, yet his eyes had trouble finding hers, his vision still hindered. Seeing him so confused left a bitter taste in her mouth, the helplessness in his eyes sending waves of pain and guilt through her tired heart. If it hadn't been for her plan, he would still be safe and sound in the cave, probably having a conversation with her about the baby and the peaceful world they dreamed about. Instead, they were now being pushed and dragged through the slumpy forest towards their certain doom.

Although her plans never failed before, doubt was slowly creeping up on her, making her question all the decisions she made ever since they arrived on earth. It was, after all, her decision to exclude and pretty much sentence to death all the people from the bunker right after she saved them, forbidding them to get close to the valley aka the last survivable place on earth. If she had just accepted everyone in the valley in the first place, the outcome could have been soo much better.

The throbbing inside Kane's head calmed down by now and his foggy vision was slowly clearing as well. He took that opportunity to glance at Diyoza who was carefully walking besides him holding his arm making sure he wouldn't fall. Just like every single time he looked at her these past days, he felt a tingly sensation in his stomach. He couldn't really make out what caused that, all he knew was that he cared for Diyoza, and that the baby wasn't the only reason for that. From the very first days he and Abby stayed in the village, he could see past Diyoza's tough and emotionless appearance and that little first date she prepared for him confirmed his intuition. Diyoza was a good person, she was beautiful, strong, determined and possibly a perfect future wife...but not for him, because his heart was already in someone else's hands and there was no way he could get it back. Not that he wanted, anyway.

And just like that, as it kept doing ever since they escaped the village, his mind wandered off to her, the only woman he was ready to die for at any given moment, the woman that changed him forever, the reason he was still alive, the love of his life...Abigail Griffin. He hated himself for how his body and mind reacted to being so close to Diyoza these past days. He felt like he was betraying Abby, almost like cheating on her. But didn't she do the same thing with him? When he asked her to make a choice, to decide what she needed more in her life...him or the pills. She hesitated, she remained silent...and that silence was still crushing his heart. The feeling that he left without getting an answer lay heavy on his chest, often making it hard to breathe and choking him on the nights he would cry in silence over all the other thoughts and worries about her.

Kane wasn't angry with Abby, but he couldn't help feeling betrayed by her hesitation. Still, he also couldn't deny the sensation that it was his fault, that he had failed her, wasn't there for her when she needed him the most and above all, feeding her addiction instead of clinching on to her and facing the horrible effects of detox no matter how hard it would have seemed in the beginning. She needed someone strong, someone who could fight with and for her when the demons would try to drag her into the abyss. Unfortunately, he wasn't that someone, he was weaker than her, gave in to her pleadings too easily.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." he sank so deep into his thoughts that he didn't feel the tears slipping down his cheeks and didn't hear his shaky, raspy voice muttering something. Diyoza on the other hand did, even if it was nothing more than a whisper and immediately understood what went on in Kane's mind. She fought the urge to comfort him, reason being that she knew there was nothing she could do for him. What he needed was a doctor...his doctor. It wasn't easy giving up your love for someone, especially when the flame of love had just been reignited after countless years of being left cold and broken, but not even Diyoza could be so heartless as to try and separate Kane from Abby for her own interest.

Sudden movement through the branches and the sound of people in the distant told them that they were approaching the village. Both of them snapped out of their thoughts, anxiety slowly overwhelming them. Diyoza was now worrying about the fate that awaited them once they would be in McCreary's hands, but she had to stay focused, act as planned and if everything worked fine, they might just survive this one too. Kane, however, couldn't care more about his own fate. As far as he was concerned, McCreary could, and probably will, put a bullet in his head and he wouldn't care. His final wish would be to see Abby one last time, tell her how much he loves her and how sorry he is that he wasn't the man she deserved. Why did he suddenly lost his will to live? He had no idea, all he could think about was Abby and that kept him going for now.

[In the village]

"Do you see these? You act all tough now, but I give you 2 more days and you'll be begging me to give you these pills. An addict doesn't just stop like that, without falling back at the effects of withdrawal. I still don't know what made you stop using the pills, but whatever it is, it won't help you forever." Abby's hands were shaking, clear effect of the withdrawal she was going through, but she wouldn't break, not anymore. She made her choice.

"HEAL MY PEOPLE, BITCH! Or I'll be forced to turn to other methods to make you work, and I honestly don't want that, I've grown quite fond of you." Abby flinched, an immense feeling of disgust overwhelming her as McCreary's hand gently caressed her cheek, accompanied by his evil grin as he felt her trembling under his touch. McCreary was the best example for a psychopath, and Abby knew that very well. She was saved from McCreary hands by the sudden commotion outside. His people were gathering at the gates of the village, something capturing their attention.

"Perfect timing. If you walk out of this building, you're going to regret it dearly. So be a good girl, and stay here." Abby didn't think something like this was even possible, but she could swear that McCreary's grin turned more evil than ever as he walked out the door. She feared him, so the thought of disobeying his orders and walking outside to see what was going on, didn't cross her mind. However, she couldn't hold herself back from peeking out the window, which she regretted almost immediately.

Two of McCreary's people returnet to the village, and they were not alone. Suddenly, Abby could feel her legs giving up from under her and the pain and fear that shoot through her chest made her collapse to the ground, slipping into the unforgiving darkness. 


	2. Temptation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really happy with this one, but I had a huge inner conflic about the direction I wanted certain characters to go, and this is the best I could make out of it.  
> The next one will be way better, because I'm planning to put more work in it, even if it takes a bit longer to finish.  
> Anyways, enjoy!

As they approached the gates of the village, Kane's first instinct was to look in the direction of that old gas station, the building he and Abby lived in since they arrived in the village. That was also the last place he saw her, talked to her...touched her, made her choose between him and the pills and leaving her there because the silence she decided to respond with was too much for him. Now his eyes were involuntarily searching for her despite the fact that he was praying rather not to find her because seeing him in such a miserable state would only bring her pain, and he can't live with himself knowing that all he does is cause her more suffering. 

Diyoza always knew the criminals on the Eligius lV didn't like her too much, but they followed and respected her, probably because she was the one who liberated them. However, there was one person on that ship who despite following her orders, most of the times at least, always challenged her, always disagreed with her decisions, always tried to turn the others against her. That person's only goal was to get under her skin and eventually rule over her. She did everything in her power to keep him at bay, but she also knew for certain that one day he will find a way to reach his goal. That day came quicker than predicted and now here she was, standing in front of him as his prisoner.

"Well well, look who decided to pay us a visit. If it's not our great Colonel, Charmaine Diyoza, our savior and protector. Couldn't really stay away from me for too long, couldn't you, baby? And I see you brought me a gift as well, how generous of you." anger and panic coursed through her veins as he turned his psychopathic gaze on the man next to her. 

"Cut it off, Paxton. We came here to make a deal, together. You touch Kane and you destroy your only chance to win the war that's approaching as we speak." sticking to the plan and trying not to lose control over the situation turned out to be harder than Diyoza would like to admit, but she had to keep going. Letting McCreary see her fear was not an option as he would take advantage of that and bring about the end of human race as a direct consequence of her failed plan.

"Oh, a deal you say? Well, in this case, please forgive me for greeting you two in such a manner. Let's not waste anymore time and go inside, discuss the terms and conditions for this "deal" of yours. GET THEM TO THE BRIDGE!" McCreary wasn't taking the bait as Diyoza hoped, the sarcasm in his tone making her feel the urge to put two bullets in his head. The next thing she knew, they were being pushed towards the dropship.

[...]

"Come with me, I want to show you something." he grasped her hand tightly, carefully guiding her through the misty forest, the soft light of the moon faintly illuminating their path.

"I swear to god, if we get in trouble for this, again, I'll kill you with my own hands, Marcus Kane!" he couldn't help but chuckle at her poor attempt to intimidate him. Marcus loved it when she was trying to be angry with him and failed miserable, making her that much more attractive. He was losing himself every time she was around, every time she would smile, every time he would have the opportunity to touch her ever so slightly. His mind and body were craving for her constantly and he couldn't conceive his life without this woman, because now she was the core of his very own existence, his world turning around her and nothing more.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful and sexy you are when you want to kill me, Dr. Abigail Griffin?" her cheeks suddenly turned a soft reddish color while she shook her head in sign of defeat seeing how childish the man in front of her is.

"Have I ever told you how much you annoy me sometimes at the point I just want to wildly kiss you to make you shut up?" even if the light of the moon couldn't touch their figures making it so that they were mere shadows in front of each other, he could still see her fiery eyes beaming at him, almost like she was trying to hypnotise him.

"No, you haven't, and now I have one more reason to keep talking. What are you going to do about that? Oh, and look, we arrived. Isn't it beautiful?" a faint gasp escaped her lips as the stunning view materialized before her eyes. The moon that accompanied them through the forest was now standing gloriously on the clear sky of the night, reigning over the tall, noble mountains in the distance and over the endless green blanket of forest that was spread before the hill they were standing on. It was, indeed, beautiful.

"I found this place just a few days after our landing and ever since then I come here when I feel the need to escape the chaos in the camp. Thought you needed this as well after everyth..." without a warning, his lips were trapped in a breathtaking kiss, her hands clasping his face like she wouldn't want him to ever escape again. Her whole body pushed against his, forcing him to fall on his back, all this without letting go of his lips or face.

"You really weren't joking about that wild kiss." he couldn't stop himself from staring at the women laying on his chest. The breathtaking brown eyes in which he would often get lost, her cheeky smile that would bring him joy no matter the situation and those splendid, seductive lips that just make him wish a kiss would last forever...all of this on a more then perfect face he just can't stop admiring.

Their breaths were slow and shaky, the frosty air of the night making its way over their bare and flaming bodies. They lost track of time for how long they stayed on that hill, relishing their love, making the best out of this opportunity after craving each other for so long.

"You are a terrible influence, you know that?" her soft voice echoed through the heavy silence of the night and so did his immediate chuckle.

"I wasn't the one who felt the need to wildly kiss you to make you shut up." his raspy voice was making her wish to do just that, again, but an unexpected noise coming from the forest alerted both of them.

"Stay here, I'll go and check." he quickly stood up, putting on his pants and taking the pistol out of his backpack. Fearfully, she watched him dive into the darkness of the forest. Every second that passed was rising her anxiety levels, her only wish being to see him come back so that she could pull him into her arms and never let him go again. The silence was becoming unbearable and the urge to run after him was taking over her. Not being able to handle herself anymore, she started shouting after him, longing for the slightest respond...but not a single one ever came. Heavy tears were now dropping on her cheeks and her voice started cracking after she shouted his name one last time.

 

"Marcus, come back! Please...just...come back..." feeling a warm touch on her forehead, she suddenly realised that her eyes were closed. Opening them was a bit of a struggle, but once she managed to do so, a wave of confusion hit her. She wasn't on the hill anymore. The stunning view, the moon and the dark forest that engulfed Marcus were all gone. Instead, she woke up in a bed in a...too familiar looking place. It was at that moment she remembered where she really was and what was going on. She didn't just had a romantic night with Marcus, she didn't touched him, kissed him, felt his body over hers...because everything was just an old memory.

"I was getting worried. You hit your head pretty hard when you passed out at the window." the man sitting next to her bed offered her a glass of water. She took it with the highest suspicion, not knowing how to react in this particular situation.

"What are you doing here, Vinson?" she raised herself, wanting to get out of bed and search for that control switch.

"Oh, I'm guessing you're looking for this. Here you go." he handed her the switch, her suspicion still growing a bit.

"Thank you, Vinson. Now, how can I help you? Are you feeling alright?" she stepped out of bed and started walking towards the table, increasing the uncomfortable distance between her and Vinson. So far, he proved to be quite a friendly guy around her, but Abby was a smart woman and above all, a doctor. She knew Vinson was an extremely dangerous, mentally unstable man, so she wanted to keep her distance as much as possible.

"Actually, I just wanted to see you. I saw McCreary leaving earlier and I thought I would pay you a visit, see if everything is alright. You know, I also couldn't miss the commotion outside and the news that two new prisoners were brought in today, thought you might want to hear about that, too. Also, I noticed you didn't ask for these in the past days and the rumours that you've come clean of them were quite...surprising to say the least. I brought you some, just in case you needed them, especially now that...well, you've seen for yourself. It must truly be painful to witness a loved one being in trouble like that. That's why you passed out, isn't it? Don't worry, I'm here, I will help you get through this." Vinson slowly advanced towards her, now standing just a few inches away, taunting her with the bottle that she swore to never touch again.

An unpleasant feeling coursed through her entire body, making it tremble. Her head was now throbbing painfully, nausea starting to overwhelm her. She was trying to fight with the demons that kept whispering to her to take that bottle, but she didn't feel strong enough, something was draining her of all the power. Images of Marcus flashed before her eyes. Images of them fully embracing life and their love were giving her short waves of strength that helped her keep fighting the demons, but then everything crashed. An unending stream of tormenting images came into view, and it started with the unforgettable one where she was standing over him, his agonising look piercing through her eyes as he was begging her to wake up...but she didn't. Instead she ordered them to proceed with the torture, to nail him to that cross, all of this while she was standing next to him, listening to his frantic screaming, his harrowing moaning and seeing the bitter tears slipping down his blood tainted face.

Her only wish after waking up was to never see Marcus suffer again, although she knew that in the world they lived in, it would be impossible. Even so, she promised to herself that she would do everything in her power to protect him, as he protected her. As much as she tried to push away that image of him being dragged into the village by McCreary's people, she couldn't. The thought of him being in the hands of the worst psychopath she ever met and what he would be capable of doing to him, made her feel like she was about to pass out again.

She had to stop her string of thoughts because the rattling sound of the bottle in Vinson's hand caught her attention again and with that, reminded her how awful she was feeling. Ever since Marcus left that day, leaving her alone to drown in her own silence, she didn't touch a single pill. What Marcus didn't know was that she made her choice, she just couldn't bring herself to say it out loud. The choice was clearly him, but she felt like she lost him a while ago and in doing so, wasn't sure he fully trusted her anymore. That silence that she gave him as response wasn't because she couldn't make a choice, it was because she already made a choice a long time ago and was shocked by the thought that his trust in her was so weak now that he felt he was forced to hear her say that she still needed him.

Even if she managed to stay clean for so many days, doubt was now flooding her mind, making her feel more weaker than ever. Vinson was still standing firm in front of her, pushing the bottle towards her hand. Or was he? A quick realisation made her understand that he wasn't moving the bottle at all, instead her hand was getting closer to the bottle. Panicking, she tried to find the control over her own body, but it was in vain, she lost it completely, and her hand was now tightly clutching the bottle.


	3. Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, again, I'm not happy with this one either. I feel like I didn't turn the whole story in the right direction, but I really wanted to focus more on Marcus, Diyoza and Paxton this chapter.  
> The next one will bring the story in more motion and hopefully involve more characters.  
> Don't hesitate to leave a comment down below with opinions, critique and suggestions, because that's what motivates me to keep going.

"So tell me again, my love, what are your real intentions? And you better stop with that whole "we want to make a deal" bullshit, I'm not dumb, Diyoza, and all you do is make me want to kill you and your stupid friend quicker." McCreary was pacing up and down the room, the anger becoming more visible on his face.

"We've already told you everything we know. You need to listen to us, the war is coming, you need to let them surrender, we don't have to be enemies, we can wo..." Kane's breath was cut off as McCreary brutally punched him in the gut, making him fall to his knees gasping for air.

"I didn't allow you to speak, slave! I was talking to this bitch, so if you valuea that big mouth of yours, you better shut the fuck up before I make sure you never speak again!" Kane felt McCreary's anger and hatred as another heavy blow crashed down on his face, making him stagger to the ground, blood spewing from his mouth.

"STOP IT, PAXTON! He is telling the truth. If you don't use our intel, you will lose the war, Wonkru will slaughter every last one of us and then take the valley for themselves! You need to slow them down and then let them surrender, please. It's the only way to save the human race!" Diyoza immediately kneeled at Kane's side putting a caring hand on his shoulder to comfort him and gently touching his face to see how grave the injury was.

She always knew McCreary was a short tempered man, but there was something about his anger today that she just couldn't explain. Never has she seen him in such a raging state and the fact that he wasn't showing all of his hatred on the outside made her skin crawl at the thought of what he could do if he would unleash all of it at once. How did she know how he was feeling on the inside anyways? It's been so many years since the last time she saw past McCreary's wall that was sitting tightly around his heart, being able to feel his inner pain and conflict. She could feel it right now. His heart was aching, she could see it in his eyes everytime he would glance at her, almost like he felt betrayed by something, or someone.

Taking a quick look at herself, she realised how close her body was to Marcus, her arms tightly wrapped around him, his head resting on her shoulder. That's when it hit her. The stare McCreary threw at them gave her all the answers at once. He did feel betrayed, he did have an inner conflic, his heart was aching and raging for a reason and it was right there in front of him, embracing another man.

Diyoza had to replay all of that in her mind a couple of times, because it just didn't seem right. Of course, there was no point in denying that she and Paxton were a thing a long while ago, but she could have sworn that everything was gone ever since that horrible day when they both betrayed each other's trust for personal interests.

Was it because of Hope? Hope...she thought, the fact that she already chose a name and her father had zero involvement in that made her have a sudden and weird feeling of guilt. Now she was the one being faced with an inner conflict that consumed her heart. But no, she shouldn't feel guilty for choosing not to let a man like McCreary, a mass murderer, a psychopath get involved in anything related to their unborn daughter. But wasn't she a mass murderer as well? Wasn't she just as horrible as her old lover? Hope doesn't deserve neither of them. Nothing as pure and innocent as a baby can come from two monsters just so it can be thrown into this gruesome world they created. A world that might not even exists anymore in a few days because they all keep making horrible decision.

She had to snap out of her thoughts when she felt the man in her arms being dragged away from her.

"Lock her up and get the doctor to check on my daughter. I'll deal with her later. For now, I want to take care of this bastard." McCreary gave her a look filled with disgust as two men seized her, dragging her out.

"Paxton, please don't hurt him! He has done nothing wrong! It was all my plan! It's me you should talk to! I can tell you everything you want, please!" Kane's pained look was beaming at her, before turning to McCreary and immediately filling with fiery anger.

"You...you don't deserve that baby! Hope doesn't deserve to have a monster as a father!" Why did he do that? Diyoza never saw this side of Kane. His voice was fierce and his eyes filled with uther hatred towards the man standing in front him. If two men wouldn't have held him pinned down on his knees, she was sure he would have been at McCreary's neck by now. Why was Kane so enraged about all of this? Before she could answer that question, McCreary's voice roared on the bridge as his fists clenched onto Kane's shirt. 

"What did you just say?! Hope?! It that how you two named her?! MY daughter?!" a violent fist dropped down on Kane's face, making his head swing. McCreary couldn't control his anger anymore, feeling like something just pierced through his already broken heart. The feeling of betrayal grew more intense now, his eyes darting back and forth between the woman he once thought he loved and the man who was now trying to steal all he had left in his life. 

"STOP, PLEASE! It was my idea, it was me who let him choose that! Don't punish him for my mistakes! This is between you and me, she is our daughter!" Diyoza was now struggling to free herself from the grasps of the two people holding her tightly. Bitter tears started to slip down her face, the guilt of pushing McCreary away now mixed with the guilt of getting Marcus in trouble.

"It doesn't look to me like she is OUR daughter anymore since you so easily decided to let this piece of shit choose her name! What else did you two do while in that cave, huh? TELL ME! And when I thought I could actually start loving you again, giving you a second chance, making sacrifices so that OUR daughter could experience a better life than we had. I was ready to do that for us! And now you betray me, again!" another hard blow crashed down on Kane, the floor around him splattered with blood now.

Kane's vision was now fogging up accompanied by a horrible feeling of nausea. He felt like he was only a few steps away from passing out, but he still struggled to fix his gaze on Diyoza because her expression was one he never saw before. He could see her pain, but besides that was the unmistakable feeling of guilt. She felt guilty for him, that he could see clearly, but there was also something else. Somewhere deep inside her heart, she was feeling guilty towards McCreary as well, and that confused him at first. McCreary's words got to her, opened up old wounds that barely closed.

Diyoza once told him about the relationship she and McCreary had back in the day, how he was the first one who managed to break her guard and make her open up her heart again. She truly loved him, the excitement he would bring her by just understanding and loving her for who she really was overwhelmed her. Just like Kane, McCreary was able to see past her tough and emotionless appearance that she put up, and that's why she fell for him just like she fell for Kane. That's exactly what Diyoza needed in her life, someone who had the ability to reach out to her true self, giving her the chance to let her guard down for once, to stop being strong for once, because that was tiring her down.

Just like Diyoza betrayed McCreary, Marcus couldn't get the thought out of his mind that he did the same thing to Abby by running away with Diyoza while she was struggling with her addiction. Here he was again, his mind wandering off to her. He wanted to see her so badly, to feel her warm body in his arms, to wildy kiss her and never let go...just to admire her forever. He suddenly found his will to live again as his weak body and mind were starting to fade into the darkness. He had to hold on, to stay strong, to live for her because she needed him just as much as he needed her.

Everyone on that bridge had a broken heart and a doomed relationship, and they were all aware of that in their own personal way. Would they ever be able to save themselves and see a bright future with a happy ending? No one was sure at this point, all they knew was that the right thing to do was to work together, but the hatred that grew between all of them was so strong, it was making that impossible for now.

"Paxton...I'm...I'm sorry. Please, just listen to me. We will work this out, ok? Right now we are all in danger because of this war, so I'm begging you just listen to us and let's make this right for once." Diyoza's voice was weak and shaky, very strange for her character, but she was broken and one step away from breaking down completely.

"I HEARD ENOUGH FROM YOU! TAKE HER OUT, NOW! You're going to regret the day you met me, Diyoza, trust me on that one. And take one good look at this bastard, cuz it's the last time you'll see him!" hearing those words made her heart stop. Kane doesn't deserve to die because of her, she would never forgive herself for that. Thinking about Kane's death, the image of Abby jumping between her and McCreary flashed before her eyes. Abby needs him as much as he needs her. They deserve to be together, to cherish their love, to be happy...and they can't lose that because of her failed relationship with Paxton.

"McCreary! If you do anything to him, I swear, I'll never forgive you! You're going to lose more than you can bear, trust me on that one! Let that sink into your mind!" her screams slowly faded away as she was dragged out of the room, but were now echoing in McCreary's mind. He turned his attention to Kane who was still on his knees in front of him.

"You know, before you arrived this morning I payed Abby a small visit. I gotta say, she is quite an impressive woman, intelligent, strong, attractive and probably the best doctor on this treacherous planet. I really wonder how a murderer, a coward, a traitor, a backstabbing bastard like you got to be the love of her life. She deserves so much more." McCreary was pacing up and down the room, his voice low and menacing.

"We are not that different from each other, McCreary, you know that? I wondered the exact same thing when Diyoza told me about you. The only big difference between you and me is that I'm not a mentally unstable psychopath, but if you hurt Abby, I might become one." Kane felt the anger pulsating in his head, the thought that McCreary could have done something to Abby was blurring his consciousness, unleashing a beast inside him. 

"Oh, very intimidating, very brave, but you're missing out on one small detail...you're my prisoner which means I could literally put a bullet in your stupid head right now." McCreary reached out for his pistol pressing it against Kane's forehead, staring him dead in the eyes.

Marcus decided to remain silent. The fear of death abandoned him a long time ago, but the fear of what his death could do to Abby was greater than anything he could bear. Memories of them being together through everything that happened so far since they declared their love for each other were now flooding his mind, forcing a blazing tear to drop from his eye. How could he leave her alone in this merciless world to fight on her own? His soul would never be able to find peace knowing that she is still alive out there, suffering while being consumed by her demons. He had to survive no matter the price. He would sacrifice anything to get to her alive, even if that meant for him to let down his guard in front of McCreary.

"What's wrong, Kane? Not so brave anymore, are you? How about I show you what I do to noisy rats like you, huh? Or did you think you were going to get off that easy after you tried to play with what didn't belong to you? Don't worry, I can and will do that as well, but first I'll make sure you know your place!" with a quick swing, the back of the pistol came in contact with Kane's head, causing flashing white lights to appear in front of his eyes.

He fought to stay awake, clenching on any small thought of Abby that would race trough his mind, but his body was too weak, and with a last glance at an image of her beautiful smile, he dived into a pit of darkness.


	4. Agony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for taking so long to write this chapter, I kinda got stuck at some point and couldn't find the right inspiration to move on.  
> All good now, hope you enjoy it and let me know in the comments what you think so far and what you would like to happen next, I gladly take any good ideas into consideration.  
> Thank you!

"Wake her up, she is needed." the voices echoed through her foggy mind and every time she would blink the short scenes that played before her eyes would repeat themselves like someone kept pressing the rewind button.

"I can't do that." the familiar voice reminded her that Vinson decided to stick around for a bit longer to make sure nobody would disturb her from...relaxing. Her body felt limp but at the same time, she was floating, unable to regain any kind of control over herself. She was used to this feeling, almost felt like she missed being in this state. The pain was gone, the shaking was gone, the feeling of being lost was gone, the demons calmed down now, allowing her to breathe freely again...everything that tortured her mind and body was now gone.

Everything except for one thought that was stuck deep in her heart like a spear, making her slowly bleed out. She hoped that taking double the usual dose would temporarily erase that thought from her tired mind, but it only made it worse, because it was now the only thought she had left for the next few hours, everything else being blurred out completely.

Nothing can save her from the sorrow she has to face every time she thinks about him, because his presence wasn't in her mind, but in her heart, and nothing could ever take him away from there. She kept thinking about how he wasn't in her arms where she can protect him, instead in the hands of a monster, about how she couldn't find the courage to tell him that she chose him so that he wouldn't have felt the need to run away to evade the pain and above all, how she didn't love him the way he loved her because she couldn't accept the fact that she deserved to live instead of dying during Praimfaya and somewhere deep inside her heart, kept blaming Marcus for that.

A terrible feeling of regret overpowered her. How could it not? Marcus was always by her side, through all the hard and good times ever since they landed on earth. He sacrificed himself to protect her, was ready to die for her without even blinking, supported her at every step and never stopped loving her. He placed his heart in her hands, trusting her that she would take care of it, that she would never let go of their love...yet she did exactly that, betraying a man she loved once again. How could she not have any regrets?

Marcus came as a second chance for her, a second chance to love and be loved again, after she took the drastic decision to betray her husband, to kill him for the greater good of her people. The feeling of regret was too merciful for her, for everything she did to the two men in her life who truly loved her. You don't realize how much someone means to you until you finally lose that person and that thought pushed the spear deeper in her heart, taking her breath away.

Marcus never deserved her. He was too good, his heart and intentions were pure, he deserved a woman who could love him just as much as he would love her, a woman who was willing to live her whole life with him, to never leave his side, to never hurt him...and Abby wasn't that woman right now, because she was broken, she was tired, she was too weak to keep fighting for that happy life that they dreamed about. She gave up on herself and with that, on the thing she liked to call "hope".

"Vinson, McCreary sent me to get her. He is going to kill us both if I don't bring her to check on Diyoza. I wouldn't want to get on his bad side right now, never saw him this angry, but I think it has something to do with that poor bastard they brought in this morning." it was like an electrical shock shot through her body at that very moment. Her eyes flung open, staring at the two blurry figures standing before her. Suddenly all the lost memories came flooding back into her mind. She was sober now, she felt it, although the doctor inside her was arguing with that, stating that the effect of the pills couldn't possibly run out so quickly, but she knew that the desire to see him, to save him was stronger than anything a doctor could ever logically explain. He was her true salvation, and right now he needed her to be his.

"I said no. She will attend to her duties when she will wake up on her own. Now, I will politely ask you to leave." Vinson firmly grabbed the man's jacket, guiding him towards the door.

"Wait! Let him go, Vinson, I'm going with him." Abby raised herself from the floor, using the table next to her as support. Once she was fully on her feet, the sudden dizziness hit, forcing her to close her eyes for a few moments.

"You are not feeling well, you should rest. McCreary can wait, I will go and talk to him personally." Vinson's heavy hand lay gently on her shoulder. She instinctively took one small step back, her fingers touching the control switch on the table behind her. Her now sober mind was ringing all the alarms that she should get away from him. Vinson's behavior and weird affection towards Abby went unnoticed so far. Abby's only thought on this matter was that Vinson was grateful that she saved his life and he wanted to repay her by sticking around in case of trouble, but she suddenly realized that Vinson had some hidden intentions regarding their doctor-patient relationship.

"Oh, I apologize. I shouldn't have touched you." Vinson either noticed Abby's shocked and fearful expression or saw her fingers fiddling with the control switch for the shock collar because he immediately let go of her shoulder and backed off a few steps.

"Let me just get my bag. Vinson, you should leave as well, I will let you know when I need you." she quickly grabbed her bag, avoiding any kind of eye contact with Vinson and let herself be guided outside by McCreary's man.

She had no clue what to expect once on the drop-ship. The man said she was to check on Diyoza, probably make sure the baby is alright, but what if Marcus will be there as well? Could he be hurt and needing medical attention as well? Or will McCreary try to keep her away from seeing him? Her thoughts were in complete chaos, but all she knew at that moment was that she will do everything in her powers to make sure Marcus is alright and eventually find a way to get him out of there. She wasn't going to lose him anymore, she was ready to be the woman Marcus deserves and for that she would walk through fire if needed.

\---

Blood, sweat, and tears running down his body was all Marcus felt in the last few hours, or it might have been only minutes, he wouldn't know. He was in agony, he could feel the pain with every fiber of his being and at this point, he wondered if he was truly conscious or not. His wrists were rubbed raw by now, the thin steel cables digging into his skin with every slight movement. His arms were numb, but he could feel his muscles slowly stretching and ripping under his own weight. McCreary made sure to suspend him by his wrists just high enough so his feet would barely touch the ground, giving him no other choice but to allow his whole body to be supported by his arms and wrists, putting some extreme strain on them.

He could feel tiny streams of blood gushing out from the fresh cuts on his arms, making their way down his bare back and chest. His head was hanging, his eyes closed, too heavy and swollen to stay open and his bruised rib cage was giving him trouble breathing, having him gasp for air every now and then. All of this mixed together with the unpleasant taste of blood on his tongue hit him with a terrible feeling of nausea, giving him the sensation that he was about to throw up any moment now. Fortunately, he managed to earn himself a breather after he passed out once again under McCreary's heavy blows, but it wasn't for long because he could already hear steps draw near the cell door, the anxiety slowly consuming him.

With a loud bang, the cell door flung open, a cold breeze making its way inside and hitting his bare and tormented figure, forcing it to tremble even more. He tried so hard not to think about what would happen to him next. His mind was clenching on to the only image that was giving him the strength to stay alive while his body was giving up with every minute that passed in that dark and freezing cell. The image of her, the woman who saved him from his demons, holding him in her warm embrace, gently caressing his cheeks and playing with his tangled hair while their lips were stuck together in a wild and breathtaking kiss and their flaming bodies touching, becoming one with each other. He missed being with her so badly that he couldn't hold back his tears anymore, letting them drop heavily on the cold and hard ground beneath him. His only thought was that he couldn't give up on his life no matter how hard it will get, no matter how much torture McCreary will subject him to, he had to fight until his dying breath to get to her. If he was to die in this cursed valley and never have the chance to see a peaceful life on this earth, he knew that he wished to die in her arms, her beautiful smile being the last thing his eyes get to see before his soul leaves his body.

"You are not going to die, Marcus. I will never allow that to happen to you. Just keep fighting, I will be your salvation." he could feel a soft and warm touch tenderly travelling down his back and around his bruised ribs, taking all the pain in its way with it. He struggled to lift his head up just so his gaze could lock on to the entity now standing inches away from him. She slowly laid her tender fingers on his chin, gently raising his head even more, making sure to not take her eyes away from his and then softly kissing his blood tainted cheek. A sudden warmth filled his heart, igniting the almost burned out flame of life inside him, filling his whole body with a weird strength that felt like he would be able to break any restrains now that kept him away from touching the woman in front him. But that strength didn't last for long, because the woman was now walking away from him, letting herself be absorbed by the darkness that was filling the room in front of him. He tried to call her name, he knew who she was, but although he opened his mouth, no sound came out of it. She was gone, vanished like she was a ghost...or just a mirage, a deception created by his tormented mind and dying desire to see her, to feel her touch on his skin.

"Wake him up!" the cruel voice of the man who brutally abused Marcus in the past hours echoed in the cell. He was awake but too exhausted to move a muscle and was hoping that if he kept playing unconscious the torture would stop, at least for the day. What Marcus didn't know was that McCreary had a long list of horrible things he wanted to subject him to as revenge for getting so attached to the woman he once used to love and had an unborn child with. He also wanted to use Marcus as a safe way to win the incoming war, but this wasn't his top priority right now, still having about 8 days before the army would approach the valley. Until then, his intention was to inflict as much pain as possible to the man hanging helplessly and completely at his mercy in front of him, releasing this way all his anger and inner pain caused by the betrayal he was faced with.

An unexpected rush of burning and stinging pain engulfed Kane's body, his head violently swinging back followed by a dreadful scream that escaped his lungs through his clenched up teeth as a freezing wave of water, or so he thought, furiously collided with his beaten up figure, making it shiver. All Marcus could let out were some agonizing moans as the pain wouldn't stop consuming him, and as his wounds kept on burning and the strong smell of alcohol reached his nostrils he realized just how merciless McCreary was and what big of a desire he had to make him suffer. Before he passed out last time, McCreary made sure to leave him with enough small cuts all over his body so that the alcohol he just threw over him would give him a horrible burning sensation to deal with for a while.

His breaths became shaky and heavier as the pain kept throbbing through his body, the feeling of passing out drawing nearer every second. "Think about her, think about her gentle touches, think about her soft and sweet lips, just think about how much you love her god damn it, you can't give up!" These words kept on ringing through his mind, talking and encouraging himself was the last thing holding him above the endless abyss that was forming around him.

"I gotta say, you're quite a tough one, Kane. No one ever lasted for so long being tortured by me personally, most of them dying in the first hour or starting to plead for their meaningless lives after just a few minutes, but you didn't say a word so far. I'm impressed, but unfortunately, I have a lot of things prepared for you and I will break you eventually. Can't wait to hear you scream and beg me to stop, to have mercy on you, because you'll soon find out that I don't know what mercy is." his evil laugh roared inside Marcus's head, sending shivers down his spine. He wasn't going to give McCreary any satisfaction, he will never plead for his life in front of him.

"You...you will never get any-...anything from me...McCreary. You let yourself be...driven by anger. That's...that's why you lost Diyoza as...as well and that's why...you will lose...your daughter too. You are lost...McCreary...became a monster and surrounded yourself with...with hatred. Love...love is the true salvation...and that's why...I will survive...that's why you will never...never break me." every word was a struggle for Marcus, his breathing getting heavier. He could feel McCreary's hatred rising, his eyes staring at him, burning with anger. He knew what was coming, but he couldn't care less. His will to live was unbreakable and his hope that she was on her way to save him soon gave him all the power he needed to hang on to that will. 

And then it started again, as he expected. Heavy blows crashed down on him, the brutal punches to the gut forcing him to cough up blood, splattering the floor and the man in front of him who kept on delivering more hits. His head was spinning as McCreary's fists violently came in contact with his jaw. It was just one out of many beatings he took that day, but this one was fueled by such an immense hatred that it made it unbearable after a very short while.

To Marcus's surprise, it stopped shortly after it started, but something was telling him that McCreary won't just walk out and leave him alone, still conscious. The familiar buzzing sound that he knew too well by now made him flinch. He didn't have time to think about what was coming next too much because it already hit him. The electricity coursing through his body leaving behind a terrible pain took him by surprise and as much as he tried to muffle up his whimpering at the second shock lash that came almost immediately after the first one, he couldn't help but lose control over his reactions and let out a loud and desperate scream.

\---

She was silently following the man through the long corridors of the drop-ship, lost in her thoughts. At first, she tried to pay attention to the layout of these corridors, but soon lost track and decided she'll memories it on her way back. Diyoza's cell couldn't be too far now, she thought. Her planned out conversation with her was all finished, knowing exactly what she wanted to ask her. She didn't have a doubt that Diyoza wouldn't be ready to help her save Marcus, as she proved her affection to...Abby suddenly stopped in her tracks, the bag she was holding thudding to the ground and her eyes staring blankly ahead. A faded cry of unmistakable pain echoed in her ears. Was she the only one hearing it? The man who guided her didn't seem to be aware of it, only stopping once he noticed that Abby wasn't following anymore. And there it was again, this time more agonizing than the first one and accompanied by some drowned moans. The sudden realization hit her like a truck, weakening her legs and reminding her about the spear that was stuck in her heart. She didn't have time to contemplate about what was happening because she was now being dragged away, his cry for help still resonating in her head.

"Hang on...Marcus." a whisper escaped her lips as she was guided through yet more corridors, her mind fixed on the only objective she had right now and she wasn't going to fail, she couldn't...


End file.
